Flipped
by SilverArcher
Summary: We all know about original characters in fanfiction, right? We also know that people review to those fanfictions to give the author a 'wake up call'. Is that really the right thing to do? Let's flip the situation and find out...


Hi, guys. I know this idea sounds a little iffy, but it's just to get a message across. Give it a chance. This is dedicated to my friend Hiroko, you're the best!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Flipped  
  
"Kagome, it's time for dinner! Get down here!" Mrs. Higurashi called to her daughter from downstairs.  
  
"In a minute mom..." she whispered to herself as she saved the word document on the family computer. It was an on going project she wanted to start and since she had firmly....yelled at Inu-yasha to give her a week to relax, she'd have a healthy start. It was a fanfiction for a anime series she had begun to like, Ruruoni Kenshin. She was about to upload it when....  
  
"KAGOME!" It was her mom again. She grimaced and ran down the stairs. Her mother was waiting tapping her foot. She grinned sheepishly, apoligized and sat down at the table. Kagome inhaled deeply, the meal smelled delicious. Dinner at her home was usually very quiet, with some routine talk. Now that she wasn't home as much and had dinner with her feudal 'family' she relished in the quietness of the meal.  
  
"Kagome, why are you spending sop much time cooped up at that computer?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. It was an innocent enough question and Kagome answered it. Her mom was probably worried about her. It was a little embarrassing though, admitting she was that much into the series.  
  
"I'm writing a .....fan fiction" Kagome answered, "It's about Rurouni Kenshin."  
  
Sota begun to laugh at her, "Kagome's becoming an otaku, it's too funny! You of all people!" His amusement clearly shown on his face. She was sorely tempted to throw her food in his face. So what if she liked the show?  
  
"Now Sota, if Kagome wants to write a fanfiction she has all the right to do so, There's nothing wrong with that." Mrs. Higurashi chastised her son, "So what is it about?"  
  
"I'm making an original character. She's a little girl who lost her family to the war and is homeless now. She lives with Kenshin and everybody else. There's going to a plot twist too, Kenshin would have killed her father, but they'll become good friends first. I want it to become an epic. There's going to be love,action, and drama!" Her voice sounded a little more excited now, although she didn't realize it.  
  
Tomorrow school was off too, she could check her reviews first thing in the morning! Her family them went off too talk about a famous young author and Kagome quickly finished her supper and went upstairs. She wrote her summary and named the story, 'A New Dawn'. She couldn't help feeling nervous though. She had never read much fanfiction, so she didn't know what to expect. As she saw the the screen said that the story was uploaded she felt so excited. As she went downstairs to join her family she whispered,  
  
"I hope they like it."  
  
Tomorrow Kagome found two reviews for her fanfiction. At first she was excited, were they telling her that her story was good, that they could help her to make it better. Here was her first review:  
  
'I am...getting really tired of this plot device. No, your character is not going to smuggle herself into Kenshin's heart. No, she is not going to be special. No, no, no.  
  
She's got to go. She's annoying. Oh, the angst. Oh, the poor, sweet girl. Oh, I'm sure she'll be accepted despite her awful past. She might even fall in love.  
  
Getting the picture? It's boring'  
  
"She's boring?" Kagome said aloud, eyes questioning "I don't understand, I made here past like that so she would be interesting. What else could I do to make her interesting? The person never said anything about that..."  
  
But she shrugged it off. Surely the next review would be better, right? She had tried her hardest and really wanted this story to turn out right. Maybe that person was trying to help her...right?  
  
Yet the next review read:  
  
'Well, the grammar is very bad and the dialog is unrealistic. I have never heard the expression "short cut" used to describe a person in my life. What planet are YOU from?  
  
Also, the fact that Kaoru is just sitting there taking all of this from Yahiko without losing her temper... it strikes me as very unrealistic and stupid. I hate to say this, but you're 'original character' is a Mary Sue (quite an annoying one too...) and you're story sucks. Do us all a favor and stop writing it.'  
  
At that moment Kagome could easily use three words to describe how she felt. Hurt, heartbroken, and angry. Why did they have to say such mean things? Why couldn't they be nicer, she had feelings too!  
  
'Do us all a favor and stop writing it.' That cut deep. They didn't want her very story on that site just because she had an original character. Just because she was new and her grammar skills weren't up to par with their standards.  
  
She decided to go to the feudal era that day  
  
I know alot of you don't sound like that when you review a original character fanfic, but there are people who do. This following statement is not directed at those who don't flame such fanfictions. Okay:  
  
THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THOSE REVIEWS, not a wooden doll. Just because you don't see the look on the person's face when they read the review doesn't mean they aren't hurt. You want to make a difference in someone's work? Give them advice, encourage them, don't flame them. If you point out something wrong, help the author fix it.  
  
I hope this makes some difference.


End file.
